Batgirl finds Poison
by kingdomheart99
Summary: Batgirl sees Poison ivy pleasuring herself and it leads to so much more
1. Chapter 1

One night batgirl was out on patrol. She checked the regular spots but the botanical gardens caught her attention. It was unusually quiet and dark for a major tourist attraction. She swoop in to the entrance way and the door was slightly open, barbara was instantly suspicious. She could hear moans echo through the room as she walked further in. She peered through the shrubbery to see the source of the moans, she was shocked to discover it was poison ivy . She was surrounded by vines one in each hand stroking them and another in her mouth. Ivy was eagerly bobbing her head back and forth as if she was giving it a blowjob. Batgirl moved more shrub out of the way to see another two vines thrusting in and out of ivys pussy and ass. Babs continued to spy as she found her lower lips dampen, slowly she moved her hands down and began to rub the crotch of her suit. She tried to stop herself from moaning as ivy and her plants picked up the pace and she scream as as she went limp on the vines. After seeing that barbra couldn't help herself as she moaned in pleasure as she came. Ivy suddenly was alert as all but one vines retracted, batgirl tried to be as quiet as she could but ivy noticed and before she knew it more vines emerged from the ground and wrapper around each ankle and wrist. The plants brought batgirl in front of there mistress who still had a vine stuck deep in her pussy

"Enjoying the show were we batgirl, my new plants really are something, they act just like a cock they even have artificial hormones so its just like they cum"

Batgirl struggled against her constraints as she looked at ivy with rage.

"Let me go ivy and ill just leave you in peace"

Batgirl was hopeless and ivy knew it

"I could do that but since I gave you a show I believe you owe me" she said as she walked closer to batgirl and removed the vine that was now covered in her juice and held it to barbra

"Suck" she order but batgirl pulled away

"If you don't my plants will force their way in and they won't be gentle" batgirl still refused and with a snap of ivys fingers the vine began to push against batgirls lips she tried to keep her mouth shut but ivy walked behind her and gave her tight butt a spank causing her to gasp and allowing the vine entrance. It began to pump in and out of her throat cause barbra to gag but the vine kept going, ivy watched in pleasure as the wide eyed heroine was throat fucked by her plant. The plant got faster and faster until it shot something straight down the girls throat and retracted, batgirl coughed and spluttered trying to spit the substance up.

"What did that just do?" She coughed

"Easy it just raped your cute mouth but i'm assuming you're referring to what it just released, that would be the semen replacement a very powerful aphrodisiac that I mixed together in a couple of minutes you will be begging to be fucked" batgirl struggled more trying to break free with no such luck, batgirl could feel the chemical s take effect as she felt her nipples get hard and her clit swell.

"If you want realease beg for a kiss" ivy said

"Never" batgirl responded even though her body was on fire. Ivy walked over and flick batgirls nipple through her shirt causing her to moan loudly but still she would not beg. Ivy continued to play with batgirl's plump tits squeezing them and pinching her nipples as hard as she could, batgirl could not help but moan as her body betrayed her. Ivy could see barbaras nipples through her bra and costume and smirked.

"Ready to beg yet my horny heroine?" Ivy taunted as the caped crusader bit her lip.

"Fuck you" batgirl responded fighting the urge to beg to be pounded from behind as she writhed in her constraints

"There will be plenty of time for that later now beg" ivy demanded as she began to vigorously rub the crotch of batgirls tight outfit receiving a long moan from babs. After a while of ivy masturbating thegirl ivy began to spank her. Hard. Batgirl could no longer take as she was so hot and wet

"Please" she whimpered then ivy stopped what she was doing and walked to the front of batgirl

"What?" She asked

"Please" batgirl cried again

"I heard you the first time please what?"

"please kiss me do whatever you want to me just...please" batgirl begged like the slut she was turning into after batgirl finished and ivy grabbed babs face and squeezed her cheeks and pulled her into a long kiss. Ivy forced her tongue into batgirl's mouth and began to passionately kissed her for what felt like hours. When ivy was done she knew she had broken the bat...

"Now im going to release your hands but when I do" she paused and blew some spores into batgirl's face then continued "you are going to stroke the two of the three artificial cocks and with the final one you are going to lovingly suck" batgirl listen to what ivy had to say but was set on escaping when her hands were free but as the plants retracted barbara didn't flee but stayed on her knees and did exactly as ivy told her. Three vines sprung up in front of her and she took the two on the outsides into her hands and started to slowly stroke them gradually speeding up then her eyes focused on the one in the middles and she leaned forward and gave it one big lick up the shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip and bobbing her head down just enough to swallow the head and repeated that pattern. Batgirl began to get more confident rapidly wanking two of them of and taking more and more of the green vines length down her throat and the vine began to thrust into her mouth in time with her bobbing. Poison ivy was getting off on watching the slut go to town as her leafy panties began to dampen. Just then a vine grew from the ground and snaked up between batgirl's legs pressing hard against her pussy through her costume and wrapping around her tits. Batgirl began to grind against the shaft of the vine constricting her boobs as she took as much vine down her throat as possible as all three began to ejaculate down her throat and on her face and mask. The vines retracted into the ground and ivy stepped forward and looked down at the kneeling girl covered in fake cum

"Nicely done you little slut, now you can handle cock but how are you with a womans vagina?" Ivy asked as she grabbed the back of batgirls head and pushed her crotch into her face allowing her to smell the aroma of a real woman " remove my knickers with your teeth then eat my pussy" batgirl complied biting the leaves of ivys underwear pinching the villainess' s clit as she did and tugged the garment down and they pooled around ivys ankles then batgirl looked up and saw poison ivys wet green lips with a neatly shaven bush of red hair and stuck her head between ivys long legs and began to lick slowly up and down ivys clit. She heard ivy moan as her face was forced deeper into ivy crotch and her nose nestled in ivys red pubic hair and batgirl inhaled loudly which greatly turned on ivy as she began to grind into batgirl's face. Batgirl continued to lick and suck poison ivys moist folds until she began to cum squirting over batgirls face and in her eager mouth. Ivys knees gave out as she fell to the floor, she soon recovered and got to her feet trying to catch her breath

"You're good huh huh" she panted "I bet you have done that before, since you've been such a good little girl I think you deserve a reward, stand up" Batgirl did as she was told with a smile on her cum drenched face and ivy walked over to her and crouched till she was eye level with the heros waistline and hooked her thumbs around batgirls pants and pulled them down revealing the girls white panties almost see through from her arousal. "Nice" ivy mentioned as she continued to pull them down slowly savouring every moment and then gazing at at barbaras hairless mound gently rubbing it receiving a soft moan from her captives lips then ivy stood up and hugged batgirl from behind one hand sneaking up the remainder of the hero's costume and underneath her bra whilst the over one went down and started to play with the young girls quim feeling how wet it was and then thrusting two finger in and out slowly as batgirl began to moan so ivy added another finger then another turning the girls moans in to screams as the the villain was now fisting her bringing her to her orgasm. Batgirl began to fall but ivy held her up gropping her tit by doing so and brought her hand up to bet girls mouth and forced her finger past batgirl lips which had black lipstick on

"I bet you taste nice" ivy whispered In her ear as she clean the rest of her hand her self before pulling babs into a long kiss and gently laying her on the floor where she fell asleep

"Sleep for now tomorrow. .. i'm going to fuck your brains out" and she walked away knowing that batgirl was hers.


	2. sleeping with the enemy

Batgirl woke up, exhausted and still covered in juices from last night as she slowly got up and surveyed the area and located her panties and went to pick them up. She felt how wet they were and sniffed them, smelling herself on them actually turned her on but she thought that wet knickers were better than no knickers so she stepped into them and pulled them up her legs. She walked around trying to find Ivy, she felt the moist fabric stick to her as she walked, after a while she found a bed shrouded by fauna. She pushed passed the leaves and found ivy asleep spread eagle on the bed so she snuck over to her a gently tugged the sleeping beauty's leafy panties down to her knees and started rubbing ivys vagina lips until the glisten with her girl juices then slowly entered one finger in then two then three and fingered her until her hand was wet and sticky, she pulled them out and sucked them clean one by one, enjoying the taste she willingly stuck her head between the green goddess's legs and began to lap at the sopping wet cunt in front of her. Batgirl stuck her tongue deep inside of ivy as far as she could but unbeknownst to barbara the red headed villain had awoked and was about to reach her climax and without warning pushed the girls head forward, clamping her lips around ivys lower lips as she felt the older womans orgasm flow into her mouth and down her throat. After poison ivys orgasm subsided she got up and kissed the young girl

"Now thats the sought of wake up I could get use to" she said as she licked batgirls lips tasting her own cum. Then she walked behind her and pushed batgirl forward on to the bed landing on all fours and she pulled batgirls sodden knickers as far up her arse crack as she could and started to massage her behind. Batgirl felt her underwear push against both of her holes and she tried desperately tried to create friction between her legs.

"I think we need to loosen up this ass" ivy said in a slutty tone "and some other holes" she continued giving the girl a lite spank ivy then got up on the bed and started to grind against batgirls pretty much bare cheeks as they began to shine. Then she stopped got up and told batgirl to do the same, they both stood next to each other as ivy began to grope batgirls full tits then instructed batgirl to remove the remainder of her clothes so she did pulling her top over her head and her thong slowly down her slender legs and kicking them off of her feet, then reaching behind her back to unclasp her white tight bra allowing it to fall to the floor as her full breast bounced free then her arms dropped back to her sides. Poison ivy then began to pinch barbaras nipples and grab and jiggle her boobs until she was done. After that the leaves that formed ivys bra disappeared and now her juicy green tit were now on full display yo batgirl as her mouth gaped open.

"Go ahead" ivy said "worship my beauty, I know you want to devour my luscious women sized breasts" without further demands batgirl got to work pleasuring the older womans gigantic sized boobs, batgirl gently squeezed them and jiggled them and then latched her mouth around her left tit taking in as much as she could whilst also pinching the other nipple until ivy orgasmed just from the boob pleasure.

"I think you've earned a reward" ivy said as she forced batgirl to bend over the bed as a vine formed a strap-on dildo and slid it between the girls legs rubbing the shaft against batgirls aching sex then slowly dipping the tip inside her a couple times before thrusting straight into her as hard as she could fucking the young girl with all the vigor she could muster as another vine shot up from the ground and into ivys ass causing her to scream in pleasure and her hips to begin to thrust uncontrollably the vine sliding out of the heroines pussy and deep into her tight asshole. This continued until the cocks deposited their toxins deep inside the women before they collapsed and the vines retracted, barbaras was still incredibly horny and needed release due to the aphrodisiac infecting her so she got up and straddled ivy's face who opened her mouth to protest when batgirl pussy dropped straight into the villainesses mouth who instantly began to lick quite expertly causing batgirl to cum squirting all over ivy's face as batgirls knees gave out.

"You eat pussy like a pro" batgirl complimented as the fire in her vigina was quelled

"Me and harley do this quite often would you believe shes better than me, we 69 often" ivy explained when she realized the girls confusion "69ing is when you eat my pussy at the same time I eat your look I will show you, lay down." Batgirl lay flat as ivy sat on her face and spread barbaras thighs. Batgirl began to lick instantly causing ivy to squirm on top of her before diving into batgirl bald pussy. After a while batgirls fingers found their way to ivys behind where she began to finger her with two finger sending vibrations to her lower lips as ivy moaned. They both began to cum into each others mouths as they both drank the other. They begin to cuddle and engage in a kiss in which they could tastes there own hot girl juice on the others tongue and then they lay together hot, wet and exhausted.


	3. Crazy sex

Please let me know how to improve these, ill be putting them up very speradictly and leave suggestions for characters I could working

P.s next up supergirl

Poison ivy and batgirl were just finishing sucking off two vines when they heard a knock at the door, so ivy got up to see who it was and batgirl just continued to deepthroat the foliage. Ivy opened the door to discover that it was her partner in crime Harley quinn dressed in her usual zip up costume. Harley stood in the doorway biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together she was obviously very horny and ivy knew it...

" hey red" quinn addressed her friend "I drank some of that plant stuff you gave me the other day and now i'm really hot... down there and can't satisfy myself and was wondering..." she trailed of getting embarrassed

"Yes, you can come in and yes we can fuck, i've even got a new sex toy for you to try" as she led her friend in and to the sight of batgirl in just her underwear bobbing her head back and forth with her face covered in plant sperm deep throating a vine. The sight of this got harley wet but she had to ask

"Wow how did you turn her into your own little batslut"

"Easy, I caught her spying then one thing led to another and now she my obedient fuck toy, now lets begin" ivy said

"Hold your horses red let me slip in to something more comfortable" harley said as she walked behind some shrubbery to change. First she removed her mask and wiped her makeup off except her red lipstick then upzipping the front of her skin tight suit and stepping out of it leaving her in only a see through red thong then she changed into a sexy little outfit which was just comprised of two short see through red skirt, one around her waist and the other just above her breasts. Giving her tits a quick squeeze before stepping back to the other tao girls and shouting "ta daa" giving them a twirl as she flashed her panties. Both of the other women who were just stood waiting in their bras and knickers waiting for harley return. Their jaws dropped at the sight and ivy went over and started to snog her whilst barbara watched. She ran her fingers through the blonde handle bars as their tuonges wrestled for a bit. The kissing stopped as harley pushed ivy away away and unclipped the skirt around her bosom slowly reavealing her cream coloured boobs which made ivys mouth water as she quickly began to pinch and squeeze her left boob receiving moan from the clown girl then she began to suck on the nipple, bitting it causing more pleasure for harly who beckoned batgirl other with her finger to suck on the other. She followed ivys lead until they both stopped and harley reached and ripped off ivys bra and began to attack her tit with batgirl copying her until ivy came from just that. With ivy still dazed from her orgasm harly climbed on top of her and started kissing her pushing her tounge into her mouth. During the kiss a vine wrapped around batgirls hips and formed what looked like a strap on dildo, batgirl knew what ivy had in mind and went over and pressed the head of the vine against the outside of poison ivys damp leafy panties slowly rubbing up and down before pulling it aside and enter the older women as she started to moan into harley mouth. In response to this ivy pulled harley into the kiss harder, grabbing one of her ponytails for leverage. Quinn used one of her hands to flip her skirt up and the other to pull her thong down just enough that her tight butt was exposed giving her self a hard spank then grabbing batgirl by the hair and shoving her face into it. Barbara obliged and began to lick up and down her ass crack and all over the clown girls cheeks before diving in the harlequins butthole with her tounge and swirling it about. Before long batgirl's tounge thrusted in and out of harley in unison with the dildo and ivy. Before long the vine began to spirt its mixture deep within ivys tight green snatch and harleys cum began to drip out of her fuckhole and onto ivys. Then they both got to their knees and began to stroke the cock and lick the shaft up and down. Batgirl grabbed a handful of both of their hair and began to fuck their faces for a minute before alternating to the other slut everynow and then forcing them to deepthroat the strapon. After that the two pressed there sets of breasts together sandwiching sandwiching the vine in between both and started to pump there boobs up and down the shaft before being rewarded with a creamy white facial. The sight of this made batgirl cream her knickers. The vines around babs's hips disappeared and reappeared on ivys. Knowing ivys plan harley got on all fours and stuck her ass in the air wiggling it at ivy who promptly pulled the clowns thong to down to around her knees and stuck her fist inside her tight pussy before removing it and rubbing the cum over her even tighter ass before without warning pushing into harley as hard as she could causing her to scream. Poison ivy grabbed hold of the girls handle bars to go even deeper. During the intense anal between the two villians batgirl had removed her knickers and sat herself in front of harleys face, harley began to eat her out occasionally stopping to moan from the pleasure ivy was supplying. Feeling that she was about to cum barbara took the handles from ivy and forced harley to drink the girl cum that squirted into her mouth and at the same time the dildo ejaculated inside of her ass. When they had all recovered from their climaxes then vine changed wielder one last time so now harley had it. She went over to batgirl who was laying on her back and began to fuck her cunt putting the young girls legs on her shoulders so she could get fucked harder. Batgirl was wailing like a whore so to shut her up ivy decided to ride her face. Sitting her green pussy ligs and batgirls mouth with her nose pressing on to her swollen clit. Batgirl began to lick and nibble at ivys pussy until ivy, nearing her orgasm, began to grind on the heroines face until it shined and then released a warm flow of her women cum all over her face. Ivy slid of the girl and laid on the floor, but harley was still fucking a very horny batgirl after a while harley reached forward and yanked batgirl's bra down so she could watch as she thrust when the cock had been spent and batgirl slowly lost consciousness. Harley still needed to get off one more time, with both girls fast asleep she went over to the place batgirl had discarded her thong and picked up the article, she laid down near the others on her back and stuck her hand down her skirt and with the other hand brought batgirls sodden knickers upto nose and began to inhale her scent and suck the juice from the crotch whilst at the same time vigorously frigging her pussy until she to reached her orgasm and fell asleep on the floor.


End file.
